


the way you treat your sims is unrealistic!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, The Sims, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, alec is an instigator, mason is concerned, nolan is terrified, the Sims is very important to nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	the way you treat your sims is unrealistic!

Mason watched as Nolan sat on the couch trembling. Theo was nearby and seemed to be saying something and Nolan ignored him.

“Why is Nolan doing his best impression of a terrified child?”

Corey looked over and shrugged. “Maybe he's just cold. It's chilly in the living room.”

Mason frowned but let it drop, he'd ask when he went to the living room.

Once Corey and Mason finished preparing the snacks they went to the living room. Setting down the platter, Mason settled on the floor, his back against the couch and Corey's legs. Alec looked amused and finally said “So, how was teaching Theo to play the Sims Nolan?”

Nolan started shaking again and refused to answer.

“I personally think it went well.”

Nolan shot up and pointed at Theo.

“I am never playing Sims with you ever again! I can't believe you made an underground torture chamber!”

Theo looked back at him calmly.

“What else are you supposed to do in the Sims?”

“TAKE CARE OF THEM!”

Theo shot up and began pointing at Nolan now.

“Unrealistic!”


End file.
